


so wrong it's right

by sheeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: It was worth the dreadful journey when he saw Asher’s green eyes light up at the sight of him.





	so wrong it's right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).

> Happy We Die Like Fen!

It was worth the dreadful journey when he saw Asher’s green eyes light up at the sight of him.

His entire face seemed to shift in a manner that only he could catch, his lips curving upwards in a barely visible motion that spoke to how long he spent watching Asher when he was alive, noting his personal tics and mannerisms. It was good form to know your enemy.

It was a comfort that Asher hadn’t changed in the time they were separated for much too long. Even with his familiarity, Asher carried an element of being unpredictable.

He paid special attention to those moments, seeking them out as if it was a wild card in a game that gave him a rush of adrenaline. With the look in his eyes, Elias wasn’t sure if it was the same feeling of disdain Asher had out for him or if Asher was grateful at seeing him here, of all people.

It was probably both, he mused.

“You’re here,” Asher said, breathlessly and expectant all at once, as if he was biding his time for him to show up, the bastard.

“I still hate you,” Elias murmured as he brought Asher in for a kiss, their mouths crashing together like a shipwreck against rocks.

The chances of survival were unlikely, but Elias had lived for the risk. It was why he spent months preparing himself to retrieve Asher from the underworld. He had gotten bored without him in a disturbingly quick amount of time once the surprise of hearing of his death at the hands of another had worn off. Elias carried a spark of anger that it wasn’t him to send Asher off to the underworld, and it felt only fair that he would be the one to give him a second chance. At least, he had now that he arrived her quicker than Asher could find a way to escape.

He knew it was in him to pull off such a thing.

Elias, most importantly, had let Asher’s killer live for the time being. He knew it would cheer Asher up to be the one to deliver proper retribution.

He didn’t even need to explain himself, he knew that Asher would understand him regardless. It was one of his most annoying features when Asher would catch onto his plans far earlier than he would like.

“I feel the same,” Asher said when he withdrew enough to catch his breath. In the back of his head, Elias knew that neither of them needed to breathe here, but they were both creatures of habit, still mimicking air flowing through their lungs as they were used to it. It was amazing what the human body could be attached to when you spent too long with that sense of need.

Elias was struck by Asher’s tone, sounding altogether too playful for him to be comfortable with. He narrowed his eyes, but instead of interjecting with a heated comment, he brought their lips together for another deep kiss. It had been too long without Asher by his side, but soon they would have many more years in the land of the living.

Elias pulled back, looking into Asher’s eyes. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
